


Come Home

by RunawayWhispers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adultery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayWhispers/pseuds/RunawayWhispers
Summary: “I never should have allowed you to leave Yuri. I should have stopped you or followed you home with my tail behind my legs.” The Silver haired man’s lip quivered. “I should have begged you not to marry him.”“We were children Viktor,” Yuri mumbled, hating the sight of Viktor so torn. “We made mistakes, it was bound to happen.”“My biggest mistake was letting you leave.”





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is super crappy. It's 2am in the morning, I have university tomorrow but for some reason I needed to write this so here it is. Inspired by "Marry Me" By Emilie Autumn. I hope it's only half-way shitty so you can enjoy it a little !!!!
> 
> Much love.

Yuri stared into the mirror as the servant girl combed his hair, assembling the strands in the exact manner his husband demanded. They were slicked back with the intent to be kept that way for the entirety of the night. “They make you look delectable,” his husband would often reason when Yuri protested, “They remind me of why I keep you around.” And then, with a victorious smirk, his husband would leave him to focus on anything else other than him. Yuri’s body, though rigid with discomfort, had been dressed in the finest of materials that money could buy, as was expected of him. On his fingers were rings of broken promises and constant pain, and atop his chest sat a mark of territory, claimed by the very man who valued him less than a rodent.

The bedroom was silent except for the casual breathing of the servant girl and the nervous tapping of his fingers upon his bedside table. He knew it was better for it to be like this; having to put up with Robert was more taxing than the public eyes saw. Being alone was a blessing in the marriage he so desperately despised.

Behind him, his maid was dressed to the nines. Her hair was silky and long, and her makeup perfectly applied to look like a collector’s doll. It was too perfect… too expensive, for a simple handmaid, he noticed.  He raised his eyebrow as she sighed. “You’re so lucky Yuri.”

The young man considered the statement momentarily. Was he lucky? Was he lucky that he was treated like a common whore, expected to be used without complaint at the pleasure of his husband and his voyeuristic animals in tow. Was he lucky his complaints were not even to fall upon death ears, for if they did, he would be executed within hours of voicing them? Was he lucky to be accompanying a man you despise, to a ceremony celebrating the same woman who spreads her legs for your husband far too eagerly?

He supposed he was being harsh on the woman. He too had spread his legs with an eagerness unmatched to even the workers at the common brothels looking for pay. He too had been charmed by the promise of love and affection and a diamond upon his finger larger than he could ever have dreamed. He too, had been lied and cheated.

“I suppose,” he replied, voice as cold and lifeless as it had been for the past decade of his marriage.

The girl shook her head, agitated with his reluctance. “You live a life we all dream of.”

Yuri remained silent, unsure of what to say. He knew he could not trust the girl, despite her friendly demeanour. She was misguided with her love for the King, as many of his people were. Loyalty was nothing to pride yourself on if it became a fault.

“Why don’t you seem happy Yuri?” she asked, her inquisitive tone overshadowing her true intent.

“Watch your tongue, child,” he emphasised, paining as she recoiled. “I will not have you speak of me in such a manner. Do your job or leave.”

The girl nodded her head and apologised profusely, but Yuri heard none of it. He kept his thoughts to himself, ignoring the guilt of talking down to such a misled girl. He hated being the cliché of royalty, but he knew a simple misstep could cost him his life.

Yuri wholeheartedly hated the thought of accompanying his husband to the event that had been organised for the night. However, regardless of his feelings, he had a duty as the King’s spouse to keep up appearances, and that was exactly what he had planned to do. He would wine, and dine, and laugh at the pitiful jokes of senile old men and their used wives who too feared for their own neck. He would pretend to be perfect, just as he had been doing for the past decade of his wasted life.

He stared at the mirror once more. He saw nothing of worth in the person staring back at him, and the thought of who he had become made him realise he too, was used.

“Get out,” he ordered, watching the girl leave with a flash of fury in her eyes.

“You’re are useless,” he spat.

The face stared at him.

Empty. Just as expected.

He reached for the wine on his counter and guzzled the beverage as though it was his only source of oxygen and poured himself another glass.

“If you show me up tonight,” Robert sneered from behind him, “then I won’t be best pleased.”

Yuri jumped at his voice and placed the glass down. “How nice of you to slither into my room for once,” Yuri snarled as a greeting.

“I noticed Blanche tearing up in the corridor,” Robert shrugged, straightening his collar. “I do hope you’re not taking your spitefulness out on the poor woman.”

“How fitting,” laughed Yuri with a sickening twist. “You visit my bedroom only to concern yourself with a girl who’s barely developed. Do tell me, how is the child?”

Robert’s rolled his eyes unbothered. “I’ll ensure she’s seen to be comforted.”

Yuri picked up his glass. “I have no doubts. I’d not be shocked to see her on her knees for you in my own bed.”

Robert stared at his other half before stalking over to him and snatching the glass out of his hand. “Remember your place Yuri. I have grown extremely tired of your pathetic childish games. If you embarrass me tonight, it will be the last time I allow that to happen. There are plenty others willing to do what is necessary.”

Yuri seethed with anger. “Please,” he spat, forcing himself to meet Robert’s height. “The only thing you deem necessary is whether they’ll get on their knees for you.”

Robert smirked. “That’s why I chose you remember? Now get your ass downstairs before I drag you down myself.” Once Robert threaded his fingers through his hair, he reached over to knock Yuri’s wine over across his dresser table, spoiling the fine make-up the young man had personally travelled to collect from his homeland from his mother. “Do be careful, we cannot simply travel in-between kingdoms just to replace some make-up. And your mother would be gutted to receive news that you were so careless with her gifts.”

After Robert had left, Yuri stared at the ruined powders and felt a hot tear slide down his cheek. The overwhelming loneliness took over his body and he shuddered with the onslaught of emotions. He left out a pitiful noise and relinquished his grip on himself. Tears streamed down his face, his body fell onto chair and his nose dripped with snot.

He hated being the man he was. He hated everything surrounding him. He hated his life.

He pulled himself upright. His eyes were puffy, his nose was red, and his make-up smeared. Determined, he picked up his powder, soaked up the wine with a spare tissue and set to work. His performance would be perfect, just like always.

 

-

 

As Yuri stood alone in the corner of the ballroom party Robert had so graciously offered to host, he stared at the young lovers who frolicked about with no care in the world, and old couples too stubborn to leave each other. Robert was stood in the centre of the room, with Eversa stood too close for comfort to his right.

She had been officiated as the crown’s personal advisor, and already she had soaked the attention from any male gaze passing her way. Noticeably however, her preference was beside Robert, who’s arm always skimmed to close to her waist to be friendly.

Yuri, with his glass in hand, was furious. He wanted nothing more than to destroy the man who had stripped him of everything he knew; he wanted his happiness and sense of adventure back. He wanted to be cherished and adored and boasted in front of jealous wives and lustful husbands. He wanted to be appreciated, and yet he was being played like a fiddle without an ounce of remorse.

It wasn’t until Robert had stalked his way to him that Yuri realised something was happening. Guests were looking around cautiously, and Eversa was promptly pampering herself.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Robert snarled, linking his arm through Yuri’s.

“About what?” Yuri asked, too confused and tired to play the games Robert so favoured.

With a sudden burst of excitement from the orchestra, a dapper looking butler opened the door to the mansion and revealed a flock of gentlemen and their accompanying dates. Yuri knew exactly who they were. The most important were Kings of other Kingdoms. Four, to be exact, with their surrounding congress.

First, Phichit, Yuri’s friend throughout life. They had known each other through their aristocracy, though Yuri was never intended to be wedded into royalty itself. Coming from the same Kingdom, Yuri felt most at home seeing Phichit. They’re bond was unmeasurable by any other friendships in his life. Phichit was the kindest ruler of them all, which often lead others to believe he could be easily manipulated. He was tough as nails however, and as cheerful as he was frightening. Robert dared not show his true colours to Phichit, in fear of destroying the connections between the two kingdoms.

Behind him, stood the royal siblings of the century. With a shared reign, Sara and Michele had an unconventional yet harmonious ruling, even with the possessive tendencies the eldest held over his sister. Their father had requested they rule together, believing that family his family was only strongest when united.

Christophe was the more, sexual of Kings. His parties were legendary and whispered through the lands of their eroticism and elitism. He was known for being the most hard-working of all Kings, with plenty of pleasures beside his enthusiasm. Yuri had met him once or twice, each time with a blush and a giggle, but nothing transpired more out of respect for the last King.

The butler announced his name. Yuri closed his eyes. The crowd swooned at the sight of them all.

“Smile beautiful,” Robert urged, patience thin.

The men made their way over to greet them, with wide smiles and sounds of excitement.

Phichit lunged himself into Yuri’s arms, too caught up in the moment to remember their surroundings. “Yuri,” he beamed, smile wide as the moon. “I haven’t seen you for years. What has it been now? Seven? Eight? I’ve missed you too much.”

Yuri revelled in the warmth of welcoming body. “I’ve missed you too,” he reassured, ripping himself away from Robert’s grip and wrapping his arms around the smaller man instead. “You’re still as short as I remember!”

Phichit playfully slapped his arm and giggled.

“As just as feisty!”

“Yuri,” Phichit grinned, excitement overtaking the entirety of him. “We must catch up! Life and all it’s developments. Look at you know, so beautiful and dressed in such a breath-taking outfit. I always knew you were destined to rule the lands.”

Yuri laughed nervously, “I would love to discuss our lives if we ever had the chance to before the night ends.”

“Yuri,” Sara Crispino smiled, as she inserted herself into the conversation. Placing her gentle hands upon his shoulders and pecking a chaste kiss on his cheek. “How lovely to finally meet you.”

Yuri smiled, “And you, your father spoke many excellent praises of you before his passing. I hope you are finding your co-reign easy enough?”

Sara smirked playfully. “When Michele is involved, nothing is ever easy.”

Michele quickly burst a wine red at the spoken words. “Sara!” he complained, spluttering with embarrassment.

It wasn’t until the next King coughed that Yuri seized up. He hadn’t expected to be confronted with his past tonight, and the thought of having to face it was almost too much to bear. Breathing deeply, he promptly turned around, with all intents to smile and welcome the guest like any other. The moment his eyes laid on those oceanic eyes however, his entire self faltered.

“Viktor,” he swallowed, feeling utterly ambushed.

“Yuri,” the Fifth King smiled, his eyes as warm as his heart had always been.  “How time has done you justice.”

“Easy for yourself to say,” Yuri spoke, taken aback. “How is it a man can live through a decade and not age a day?”

Yuri found himself smiling as Viktor stared at him, the feeling of his eyes on him all too familiar. Years had nestled themselves between the two, and yet they were stood at the ballroom, surrounded Yuri’s husband and rulers of the five Kingdoms, acting as if time had not moved for a single moment. Everything about the man seemed the same. From his luminous hair to his broad shoulders and heart shaped mouth.

“Viktor,” Robert drew as he wrapped his arm around Yuri, reminding them both of where they were. “How incredible that you join us finally for such an event.”

“Thank you for the invite,” Viktor spoke with tensely, shifting his gaze from the younger man to Robert.

“How long has it been?” Robert asked, entertained. “Ten years, no?”

“It has-”

“Why, I believe it was our wedding ceremony. That’s it, we haven’t seen you since.”

Viktor tense, and the room quietened. Yuri wished he could burn the smirk of Roberts face with a casting Iron.

“Robert, we have guests.” Yuri chided.

“Yes,” Robert agreed, “we have more important things to concentrate on tonight. Eversa!” he called.

The woman in question, who had been patiently waiting for her introduction smiled gleefully and stood beside Robert, keeping a careful distance between the two. She extended her hand towards Viktor as she waited patiently for the man to return the favour.

“Eversa isn’t just a pretty face,” Robert began, taking her by the waist. “She’s a stunningly intelligent woman. So many people threw her away, but I took her under my wing, isn’t that right? Anyone would be lucky to have her working under them, I know I truly am.”

Eversa blushed and pushed herself away from his grip, only to squeak when Robert pulled her back.

“She has a mind of her own. You know I tend always find the wild ones.”

Yuri wanted to be taken into the woods and put out of his misery. He felt like a wounded animal being mocked, left by the herd to entertain them as he wilted away into nothing. The mortification was overbearing.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Eversa furrow her eyebrows and splutter with embarrassment. “Robert, maybe you’ve had a few too many champagnes.”

“Not at all Dear,” he laughed, eyes still on Viktor. “Now, shall we party? We’re not here to get old are we?”

Reluctantly the group agreed. Christophe placed his hand on Viktor’s shoulder and escorted him away from the conversation, the Crispino twins, looking confused, decided to follow them. Phichit, who was red with an unusual anger stayed at Yuri’s side, watching the Robert and Eversa sauntered themselves back to the centre of the room.

“How could you let him get away with that Yuri?”

The young man swallowed and sighed, his eyes still focused on the back of Viktor’s head. “Robert is a child in a man’s body. I grew use to ignoring his immature remarks. Shall we grab a drink? You must tell me about your life since you left.”

Reluctantly, Phichit followed suit and accompanied him to the tables which held an abundance of champagne chutes. Taking one for himself and his best friend, Yuri realised how lonely it was to be by himself. Year after year Robert had kept him hidden in his mansion, demanding that he shall not bother with socialising with people he had no business being involved with.

At first, it had meant Viktor; the man of his dreams who had watched him choose another man over him. Then it was Christophe, Viktor’s best friend and Yuri’s constant reminder of what life he could have had.  After that, it had been it everyone who held no reason to be in his life. His closet childhood tutor, Minaoko, his best friend Phichit, his sister Mari and even his parents who had not heard from him in over eight years.

He had grown use to being by himself, defending himself against Robert’s constant ridicule and malice, that he had forgotten what it was like to be accepted for himself.

“Yuri?” Phichit asked, questionably. “Are you okay? Do you need to talk?”

Yuri brushed him off. “Of course I am. Simply overwhelmed with having so much company is all.”

“Is it Viktor?” Phichit suggested, his voice lower to avoid unwanted attention.

Yuri halted. “Of course not, both me and Viktor have moved on from our past.”

“I’m not sure that’s true for either of you.”

Yuri stopped, his chute dropping out of his hand and causing a clamour. Faces turned around to stare at him curiously.

“I’m so sorry Yuri!” Phichit exclaimed, acting quickly on impulse. “I’ve made such a mess! Excuse me miss,” he called over a server, pointing to the floor. “May I have something to tidy this mess up please?”

The server raised her eyebrow. “I’ll ensure this is tidied, please, enjoy the party.”

 Phichit thanked her generously and pulled Yuri away from the crowd, waving off any who attempted to follow them.

The young man could not clear fuzziness inside of his mind. Everything was static – uncomfortable and unbearable but ever present in the front of his mind. He allowed himself to be dragged out of the ballroom and into the library. To the right, sat a fireplace unlit with two chairs in front of it.

Phichit pushed him onto the chair and sat himself down. Yuri felt a tear threaten to slide down his cheek.

“I hate him Phichit.” Yuri breathed, overwhelmed.

Taken aback, Phichit looked at him confused. “Viktor?”

“Robert.”

“Oh, Yuri,” Phichit cooed wrapping his arm around his friend. “I’m so sorry, I should have never let you marry him. I should have just married you myself!”

Yuri stifled a giggle. “Us? Running a Kingdom? What a catastrophe.” He huddled closer to his friend and sighed. “I should have stayed in contact with you Phichit. I’m so sorry.”

Phichit shook his head. “I don’t believe for the life of me it was ever your idea to cut me off in the first place.”

“I made the biggest mistake of my life coming here,” Yuri sniffled before wiping his nose.

“You know, if you ever wanted to visit me, you could.”

Yuri knew it wasn’t true. He knew Robert would be furious at the idea, and demand to accompany him or shut the suggestion down completely. There was nothing in Yuri’s life he was allowed to enjoy anymore, and he had accepted that.

“Maybe,” he smiled, though it was not convinced at all.

Time passed slowly before Phichit got up. “I’m going to head out there. Smile and socialise, then grab us some wine and come back. Then we’re going to figure out a way to get you out of here.”

Yuri smiled gratefully and moved to stand up. Surprised when Phichit pushed him back down.

“Nope. I’ll tell them you’re cleaning yourself up and you don’t want to be disturbed.”

Reluctantly Yuri nodded his head and sat back down, watching as Phichit left the room. He dropped his head in hands and let out the first wave of tears he had held back. He bawled as he thought of how his life was doomed. No matter Phichit’s intentions, there were few ways to successfully divorce a Robert, and he was much too careful to allow himself to be caught out.

He despised how meek he had become. Years ago, he would never have allowed himself to be treated like a puppet, and now he was too fearful for a life he couldn’t stand living.

When the door behind him opened, Yuri wiped at his cheeks. He didn’t know how long he had been crying.  The door locked behind him and Phichit walked into the room slowly. When he paused before coming to face Yuri, the young boy grew restless. He turned around the reassure his best friend.

“Honestly, Phichit, I’m fine-“

Stood behind him was not Phichit.

“Yuri.”

“Viktor.”

Both men remained silent, awkwardly staring at each other without a sense of what to say.

Quickly, Yuri put on his façade. “I’m so sorry about this, I’m just upset I’ve ruined such a beautiful outfit. Look at me. A mess as usual.” He stood up, thankful for only the light of the candles to be emitting a soft glow. “This is the Library as you can see, if you were looking for the bathroom.”

Viktor shook his head, his hands uncomfortably in his pockets. “I came looking for you Yuri. I wanted to see if you were okay.”

Yuri’s heart pounded as he heard the thick accent punctuate each word. “I’m fine, thank you for your concern.”

Viktor sighed lifted a hand to scratch at his forehead. “You never use to lie to me Yuri. Not until he came around.”

Yuri felt hot shame wash over him. His eyes dropped to the floor with embarrassment at the thought of how he had changed around Robert.

A careful finger lifted his chin up, bringing him to meet his ex-lover’s heartbroken eyes. Having Viktor so close to him suddenly caused his heart to thump so loudly he wondered if the man before him could hear it. Memories of them together came flashing back into his mind. He remembered each night as though it hadn’t been more than ten years since they happened. Images of their first fumbling meeting, the first time Viktor asked to court him, the first time they had kissed under the moonlight.

The first time the had argued, and Yuri had left the Kingdom without understanding where either of them stood with each other.

The last time they had saw each other and Viktor had turned his back on him as he walked down the aisle.

“I never should have allowed you to leave Yuri. I should have stopped you or followed you home with my tail behind my legs.” The Silver haired man’s lip quivered. “I should have begged you not to marry him.”

“We were children Viktor,” Yuri mumbled, hating the sight of Viktor so torn. “We made mistakes, it was bound to happen.”

“My biggest mistake was letting you leave.”

Yuri whimpered. “Viktor, we should go.”

Without hesitance, the taller man placed a tender hand on Yuri’s waist. “Tell me you wouldn’t change it all if you had the choice.”

Yuri closed his eyes. “I never enjoyed lying to you Viktor.”

It was as though time stood still. One minute Viktor was at a safe distance, just teetering on the edge of dangerous, and the next he had closed the space between them. With a velocity that took Yuri by surprise, he lifted the younger man’s chin upwards and softly pressed his lips against his ex-lovers.

The way Yuri’s body melted in Viktor’s, it was like falling into a blanket. It was easy and familiar, comfortable and effortless as they grasped at each other. With an urgency he had not felt in years, Yuri pulled the man close and groaned as he felt fingertips wondering underneath his spoilt clothes.

His body, now feverish and demanding more, leant into the touch.

Viktor grasped at his hips and moved the younger man backward until the hit the edge of the desk. With a grunt, the King lifted Yuri up onto the oak and centred himself between his legs, desperately grinding against him.

His nimble fingers found the edge of the trousers as his lips travelled further down the shorter man’s jawline. Biting, sucking, marking him as though he needed to replace every inch of evidence Robert had ever touched him.

He carefully dragged down Yuri’s trousers and undergarments, groaning himself as Yuri grabbed at every inch of his body. He tossed the material aside and rubbed his palms against Yuri’s thighs.

With a sudden jolt, Viktor pulled back and stared at the unusual dips of flesh on the young man’s thighs.

Yuri looked away as he covered himself up, refusing to meet the King’s questioning gaze. “Robert hates them. Hence why they’re so deep.”

“Do…they hurt?”

“No. They’re old now.”

Viktor nodded before kissing Yuri again, gently, with a passion the younger man had not received since the beginning of his marriage. Yuri leaned deeper into the kiss and hesitantly raised his hand, removing the shirt from his torso. He tossed it aside and sat naked, vulnerable and waiting.

Viktor gazed at the beauty before him and lowered to his knees. “I’ve always worshipped you Yuri,” he mumbled, placing a soft peck on the man’s calf. “Everything about you.” He climbed higher, ignoring his own hardness to focus on the man sat in front of him. Each kissed was placed with a tenderness that reminded Yuri of Viktor’s compassion for him when they first made love.

Viktor carefully threaded his fingers with Yuri’s and lifted his palm to his hardened member. After a quick reassurance from the young beauty, he placed his mouth over the head and gently worked him up.

With each tug and movement, Yuri’s hips shifted closer and closer, desperate to feel the hot warmth of the King’s tongue around him.

With an experimental lick, Viktor watched as Yuri shuddered over him, and swallowed the seed that unexpectedly leaked out from him.

The mortification on Yuri’s face after he came back from his orgasm was evident. “I’m so-”

“Shh,” Viktor hushed, reaching for his own belt. “You deserved to enjoy pleasure.”

“…but I came too-”

“Did you enjoy it baby?” Viktor asked in his natural tongue, knowing Yuri would be able to understand him. The words he spoke in his native language often had an everlasting impact of the young man that neither of them could deny was half of the reason they had such a active lifestyle.

“Let me give you more.”

Yuri nodded, watching as the pale King before him stripped himself of his outfit, revealing the abs that had barely changed with age. Every inch of Viktor’s body was a gift sent from the heavens, and Yuri could never forget how it felt to have it over him.

“Take me,” he pleaded, his eyes wide and eager. He lifted Viktor’s right hand to his mouth and wrapped his tongue around the digit, coating it in saliva.

Viktor spread his legs apart, and watched with a pant as Yuri’s lips wrapped around him. Each digit had special attention, showing off the skills he hadn’t forgotten after their time apart.

With a gentle kiss, Viktor pulled his digits away and slowly circled Yuri’s quivering hole. He gradually pushed it forward, entering the hole despite the resistance. He kissed the young man’s head as he tensed, urging him to relax.

“I want you to feel so good Yuri. Do you want that?” He asked, voiced lowered to a whisper.

Yuri nodded his head, breathing deeply and forcing himself to relax. “I want you to make me feel good.”

Viktor pushed in the second digit, stroking Yuri’s hip as the pressure increased and whispering sweet encouragement into his ear. When the third finger breached through, he wiggled them inside, enjoying the sound of the younger man keening with pleasure. “You’re so good,” Viktor smiled before stretching the digits apart. “I’m going to take them out now okay?”

Yuri nodded with a pant.

Viktor pulled his fingers out of Yuri and spat onto his palm, finally allowing himself the pleasure of touching himself. He coated himself in the saliva from his palm and lined his tip at the entrance of Yuri’s hole. He pushed in, slowly trying to coax the hole allow him in without causing too much pain.

Yuri felt tears at the edge of his eyes. “It’s been so long,” he apologised, nervous of Viktor’s reaction. He knew the older man would never be cruel to him, but the thought of letting him down was too much for him to handle.

“Do you want me to stop?” Viktor asked, concerned.

Yuri shook his head. “I want you in me. I want you to show you how much you want me.”

Viktor nodded. He pushed further until his member finally nestled deep into Yuri. When he felt that Yuri could handle the movement, he pulled back and pushed in, setting up a slow, torturous pace. Each movement made the younger man whimper and beg for more, urging Viktor to have his way with him.

As Yuri gradually opened up, Viktor gradually increased the speed, until he set a steady rhythm of thrusting.

“You’re so beautiful,” he panted, staring at the younger as he was sprawled across the desk with wanton pleasure. “So beautiful.”

Yuri groaned with each thrust and pulled Viktor close, ignoring the sheen of sweat of their foreheads and pulling their lips together.

As their lips danced, Yuri felt himself awaken once more.

With a strifled giggle, the older man mumbled “You always were quick to recover.”

Yuri laughed, memories of his desperate desire wearing the older man out before Yuri was even half sated.

“Think you can wear me out tonight?”

Viktor smirked. “One way or another. Have I ever disappointed you before?”

“No,” Yuri smiled before moaning with pleasure as Viktor began jerking him off simultaneously.

Within minutes, Yuri felt himself spill into Viktor’s hand before the older man stiffened above him. With a final grunt of pleasure, Viktor released his seed into Yuri and huffed with exhaustion at the immensity of his orgasm.

Both men pulled away from each other, panting as they overcame their climax.

Yuri felt the seed seep out of his hole and onto his thighs. He reached for a tissue but found none around him, until Viktor’s extended hand offered him one. He gratefully accepted it and wiped himself clean, before finding his discarded clothes and dressing himself.

Viktor watched with amusement as the young man scrambled to put himself back together. Once they were both dressed and in a presentable position, the King looked over to Yuri.

“Come back with me Yuri.”

Yuri stiffened. “I want to.”

“Then come with me. Tonight. Come home.”

“He’d kill me Viktor.”

“He’d have to set foot on my Kingdom before he could try.”

Yuri shook his head. “I can’t destroy the Kingdom’s alliances for my own selfish needs Viktor.”

He wanted to; desperately but leaving with another King would be a catalyst for war and he couldn’t allow himself to be the reason so much damage would be caused. Loneliness was his only safe option, no matter how much he wanted to return to Viktor. No matter how much he wanted to be home to where he truly belonged.

“It’s been a decade us living with the consequences of our stupid decisions. I should never have allowed you to leave. I shouldn’t have stayed. If I had simply followed you, you would never have been so vulnerable around Robert and he would never have been able to treat you like this.”

“Viktor, stop.”

Both men silenced.

“But why Yuri, how can deny-”

“We should return to the party now Viktor.”

Yuri’s words shocked the older man like a slap in the face. “Please-”

Yuri stepped away from his ex-lover and towards the door. “I’ve never regretted anything more in my life than leaving you Viktor. The consequences are my own to live with, and I insist that you allow me to.”

“I’ll be leaving in ten minutes Yuri. My horse and carriage are will wait for you until then. After the time is up, I will accept your answer. I cannot force you into a life you don’t want.”

Yuri nodded and waited for the older man to exit the room.

“I love you,” he sighed, and left.

Yuri’s heart broke into a million pieces. He knew the pain he was causing Viktor was more than he deserved. He knew he had damaged their life with reckless decisions and naivety.

He gathered himself and returned to the ballroom, now filled with scandalous couples in half undressed states and faces as red as the wine they drank. Some were less affected; but their chirpy voices filled Yuri’s ears.

Next to the beverages table stood Phichit, alongside the Sara Crispino who chattered with a gleeful air around her. He stalked over to his best friend and tapped his shoulder, unsure of what he would say next.

“Yuri!” Phichit beamed, excusing them both from the conversation. “Did you talk it out?”

“What?” Yuri asked, confused.

“With Viktor, he said he wanted to see if you were okay.”

Yuri quickly hushed him, dragging him from the ballroom to the corridor which headed towards the bedrooms. “He asked me to return home with him Phichit.”

“That’s amazing! Congratulations.”

“I’m not going.”

Phichit frowned. “Why?”

“I’m married.”

“Yuri you’re not really serious right now.”

Yuri shook his head. “I can’t escape him no matter how much I want to.”

The conversation died down into an uncomfortable silence.

“I think it’s time for me to return to my bedchamber Phichit. Tonight was not what I expected and I am too exhausted.”

Phichit nodded his head. “I’ll escort you back.”

They walked in silence through the meandering corridors, surrounded by photos of Robert’s ancestors. It was almost as though Yuri was deprived of any evidence he lived in the house. They wondered, unsure of how to say goodbye to each other.

Yuri’s thoughts revolved around Viktor. He knew the time was almost up to make his decision. He knew that his only other option was preparing to leave and never return. He knew already that he had made the same mistake twice, except this time there would be no second chances.

This was his life until he passed. Or was executed.

When Yuri saw his bedroom chamber door, he felt an awful sense of dread overcome him. He knew his time with Phichit would not be long, but the thought of never seeing his friend again was weighing heavily on his heart, alongside the regret of not taking Viktor’s offer.

“I guess this is it.” Yuri sighed.

Phichit wrapped his arms around. “Maybe I could see your room before I leave?”

Yuri knew it was an excuse to spend as much time with him as possible. He knew this moment was as painful for him as much as it was for him. “I don’t see why not.”

He fumbled with the door handle and opened up the bedroom, taking a step inside the room before both he and Phichit set eyes on the sight before them. On her knees was the handmaid Blanche, with Robert behind her and another man behind him. All three of the participants were naked, and evidently enjoying the intimate moments with each other.

Shocking both men, Eversa came hurtling towards them. “I knew you were a slut Yuri, think of how Robert would-”

Phichit and Yuri stared at her, surprised with her sudden entrance and then returned to the spectacle all three of them were witnessing.

“ROBERT?” Eversa shrieked, alerting the scoundrel to their presence.

Blanche squealed as she realised she had been caught with the King and his other company, completely exposed for the three unexpected guest to see. Robert cursed as his eyes landed on Eversa and pulled himself away from both of the naked bodies beside him. “This wasn’t- I wasn’t, Eversa you know my heart lays with you.”

Yuri’s jaw fell to the ground. He watched as the official advisor screamed at the top of her lungs and lunged for the cheating scum. The handmaid ran past the commotion, barely covering herself with the sheet she had grabbed in her panic. The first watched the argument in front of him, confused and seemingly bored.

Phichit looked to Yuri. “My god I’m so-“

Yuri ignored the rest of his sentence. A white static noise rung through his ears before he realised the extremity of the situation at hand. He had just walked in on his husband, fornicating with three two other servants, while trying to consolidate another of his girlfriends in front of his husband.

This was enough to divorce him.

This was enough to leave.

This was enough for him to return to-

“I have to go.”

“What?”

Yuri smiled. “I can divorce him. I have proof of his adultery. You’re witnessing this entire thing.”

“What does that mean?”

Yuri thought hard. “It means I’m going home Phichit.”

“Home?”

Yuri didn’t wait to respond. He knew his time was limited. He bolted out of the bedroom, leaving behind the mess at large. His lungs burnt as he ran, but he pushed through the pain, bursting through the ballroom doors and exciting out of the entrance door.

When he came to the front garden. There was no horse and carriage.

He ran, following the only route that the driver would be allowed to exit by. He ran, stepping over the cobblestones and jumping over the muddy patches of earth, even ignoring the stretches of tree branches and overgrown nettles as he made his way down the path. Over the hill, he saw carriage which held his future inside.

“Viktor!” he screamed, desperately. “Viktor!”

The carriage way continued, unaware of Yuri’s attempts to halt it.

He urged himself to run faster.

He pushed himself harder.

He screamed louder than he had before in his life.

 

Just as he thought to give up, the horses stopped.

The carriage door opened.

Viktor glanced outside to see the commotion.

 

And Yuri ran.

 

He ran back to his home.


End file.
